canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Canvas Ranger
Background Story One time in the future, where art is no longer a work of inspiration, but it is a work of devastation. There is no more originality, no more passion, and no more beauty shown on each of them. The cause of this is because of the mass effect of Art Block. It is actually not a big deal, but when 90% of people in the world got blocked, the remaining artists lost their source of inspiration, which could only exist because of other artists. How could this happen? Where is this mass art blocks came from? It is known that there's an organization who could control human feelings and emotions, making them all weak in spirit, and losing their passion and inspiration in real arts. Knowing this, a few artists try to stand against them once recklessly, but they all defeated so easily. Why? How could they be so strong? An artist's soul is his/her pen or pencil, but what is the most crucial piece that they need? None other; Canvas. This organization's members each have unique canvas that can made them so powerful against any artists. How so? Because canvas is the gate of all artists' world. The inspiration, the work, the drawings of all can only remain strong on a canvas. Knowing that, the warriors that have failed to defeat the villains now put their soul, spirit, and passion into making a canvas, and gave them to their descendants. With the canvas bestowed upon them, those few artists then unite for the purpose of helping people to be freed from the chains of art blocks, returned the mind full of inspiration to the artists. Then, they create a union called "Canvas Rangers". Members Canvas Ranger members aren't told explicitly to be a Ranger, but via natural phenomenon that directly inspire their mind to enter the community (although some rangers like Mazo Xeysbulc and Kate May first knew Canvas Ranger by 'invitation') Every Ranger have their own unique Canvas, the embodiment of their heart and feeling. Those canvas aren't explicitly visible, only the rangers can see it. Upon entering the community, they are given tasks, and divided into group known as Divisions. There are two factions in Canvas Ranger, Hero, and Villain, where each faction consists of some division. Rangers are not restricted by age, and the most important thing is the taste of art in their heart. Daily Life in Canvas Ranger Rangers enjoy their daily life just like a normal person. The younger rangers usually seen blending with commoners in school, working as cashier, florists, butterfly enthusiast, and so on. They also allowed to bond themselves into a bond known as Relationships, even if they're in different sides(heroes may bond a relationship with villains). It is common in between the heroes and villains to have a family relation, like siblings or parents and children, or even lovers. WAR :For more uses see: WAR. War is an event where members of Canvas Ranger clash one another in a great fight. It usually lasts for two weeks, however, it may change depending on the situation. The First War was won by the Villains side. The Second War was won by the Heroes side and the next War is currently in preparation. Category:Canvas Ranger